Motor vehicles are often used in a non-complaint manner. That is, motor vehicles are used beyond the rules and laws that define their use. Often operators of motor vehicles misrepresent or underrepresent how they use their motor vehicles. Sometimes such misrepresentations are intentional to enable the user to obtain certain benefits and to be able to use the vehicles outside the rules and laws. Other times, operators do not even realize how they operate the vehicle. As such, a need exists for electronics for remotely monitoring and controlling the use of a vehicle.